A Typical Lunch at Bullworth Academy
by Kayf
Summary: Bullworth Academy is so chaotic. Outside there are fights, and kids in trashcans. Inside there are volcanoes in the toilets, and corrupt teachers in the classrooms. So what's lunchtime like at this school? Oneshot. My first Bully fanfic!


**Author's Note:** Hi guys! This is my first Bully fanfic. I don't think it's very good but it is my first one and ya need to start somewhere, right? Another one is on the way though. Please review. What's good? What's bad? Just let me know what ya think.

A Typical Lunch at Bullworth Academy

Jimmy Hopkins sat at his desk in english class, flipping through the pages in his notebook, past the obscene doodles, and ignoring the note from Beatrice that he'd stuffed in their yesterday. He had turned in his finished assignment eight minutes ago and was now bored out of his skull. He looked to the teacher for any indication that he might let him our early again. But Mr. Galloway was focused on drinking a cup of "tea" and getting dizzy from it.

Jimmy sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to leave early so he could go into town to get a burger for lunch. Now if he wanted to be on time for his next class, he'd have to just stick around and get something to eat from the cafeteria.

When the bell rang at 11:30 to signal the end of morning classes, Jimmy trudged down the hall to the cafeteria. A moment later, he caught a glimpse of Pete Kowalski rounding the corner.

"Hi Jimmy." the boy waved and started walking beside him.

"What's up Petey?"

Pete opened his mouth to speak, but he was shoved aside by a greaser who was running down the hall. Pete stumbled into Jimmy, who pushed him back to his feet.

"Man, what a jerk." Petey said, sounding quite offended and timid.

"Just a dirty greaseball in a hurry to see his boyfriend." Jimmy said as he watched said greaser run into the cafeteria. Well it had to be something like that anyway. If anyone was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria, it wasn't for the food. It was only Jimmy's second week at Bullworth and his stomach hadn't quite yet mutated enough to handle much of the cooking around here.

"So have you seen Gary?" Pete asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Not since this morning." Jimmy vaguely recalled Gary barging into his room at 7 a.m. looking for something. He suddenly wished he had stuffed Gary in a trash bin for waking him up 2 hours before class. But he'd just went back to sleep instead.

The boys got in the lunch line behind some preoccupied preppies. While they waited at the back of the line, Jimmy glanced at today's meal. They had their choice of meatloaf that had a sort of ooze coming out of it, or some rather discolored macaroni and cheese. And there were tubs of other gross-looking sidedishes to choose from. Jimmy grimaced and moved along, dragging his lunch tray along with him.

"What'll it be kid?" Edna's harsh voice asked him.

"Um.. I'll take my chances with the macaroni." he decided. Edna slopped the poor excuse for food onto his tray. After grabbing an apple, Jimmy made his way over to a table near the nerds, the only clique he was currently on good terms with. Petey sat right across from him and started unpeeling a banana before digging into his meatloaf.

"Well I'm just _hurt_." came a familiar voice, "My dear friends didn't even wait for me so we could eat lunch together." Gary said insincerely and sat down next to Petey.

"You didn't ask us to wait for you." Jimmy commented. Gary had a way of making things seem like someone else's fault, and Jimmy was sure that's what was about to be explained to them.

"Even though I was taking time out of my schedule to do something _nice_ for the two of you." Gary continued, sliding Petey's tray over to himself.

"Hey.." Petey protested as his lunch was stolen, but was ignored.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, semi-curious.

"Oh nothing.. nothing. If I told you now, it would just ruin it. You'll find out on Halloween." Gary promised and took a bite of Petey's meatloaf. His lips suddenly stiffened and his eyes nearly teared up as he reluctantly swallowed. "....Anyway," Gary continued and slid the tray of oozing meatloaf back to Petey, "I was thinking about how to take out Russell and the rest of the bullies." Gary said quietly, "You should be able to take down most of them, but Russell will crush you with one finger if he gets his hands on you."

Jimmy listened to Gary's ideas while trying to get his macaroni down. He managed to finish half of it, but the rest he pushed around with his fork.

"I'm going to get a soda to wash that crap taste out of my mouth." Gary said with disdain and started for the soda machine.

Petey had about given up on his meatloaf after two bites and pushed it away, "Hey Jimmy, are you done with that?" he asked while his stomach growled vehemently.

"Yeah. You want it?" Jimmy slid the tray towards his friend.

"Thanks. That meatloaf must be weeks old." Sure the macaroni wasn't much better, but at least it was edible.

Deciding soda probably would help get the taste out of his mouth, Jimmy got up and went over to the machine just as Gary was grabbing a can for himself. "Ya know Jimmy-boy, with all the cliques being in the same room, and the possibilities for chaos being so high, lunch time is rather dull today. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jimmy looked around at the greasers, preps, jocks, bullies, and nerds. They were all in their self-designated sections, socializing with just the members of their own group. "Yeah I guess." Jimmy responded and put a dollar in the machine for a beam cola.

"Well then I have a fun idea.."

Jimmy noticed Gary's dark grin as they headed back to their table. Jimmy sat down, but Gary went and grabbed the banana peel from Petey's tray. He then subtly tossed it in front of Bucky's feet as the nerd walked over with a tray of food. Bucky slipped and tossed his tray backwards and it landed right on Trent Northwick's head. Mashed potatoes and peas covered the back of the bully's head and neck. Trent stood, his face turning red and distorted into a hateful glare at the skinny boy who layed on the ground. "I'm gonna kill you, nerd!" he hollered and ripped Bucky from the floor, punching the poor kid between the eyes.

"HELP ME!" Bucky cried and the rest of the nerds flew into action, flailing as they ran towards Trent. This prompted the rest of the bullies to step in as well. Earnest grabbed some apples from the lunch line and started pelting Wade and Davis. Wade ducked and the apple flew over his head, smacking Tad Spencer in the face. "Ow!" he yelped in pain, "Daddy's going to hear about this!"

The greasers all laughed at his expense. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Tad threw his tray angrily to the floor, "Well laugh at this, greaseballs!" Tad grabbed a whole meatloaf from Justin's plate and threw it at their table, splattering the food all over Hal's face.

Johnny stood from the table, "You're dead!"

The Greasers and Preps were at each other's throats, punching and tackling, some ducking behind their table to avoid the masses of food being thrown their way.

By now almost every student had joined in all the beatings and food-throwing. Damon West had just grabbed Thad Carlson and shoved the nerd's face into a plate of macaroni, then stuffed meatloaf down the back of his pants. Mandy took a bowl of beans and dumped it on Beatrice's head, "That's an improvement." she sneered at the she-geek. In return, Beatrice threw piles of mashed potatoes at the other girl. Mandy crawled away from the cafeteria, slopping mashed potatoes along with her. Edna flung food from her serving spoon at the students, laughing, coughing, and spewing threats at everyone.

Meanwhile Gary, Petey, and Jimmy had ducked under their table to escape the flying food.

"Gary!" Jimmy yelled, glaring at the other teen.

But Gary was too busy laughing uncontrollably at the trouble he'd caused. Petey watched the food fight in horror as he held a tray over his head for extra coverage.

Christy Martin soon joined them, crawling under the table for protection. "Oh my god! This is, like, so insane! My shirt is getting food all- AH!" she screamed as a low-flying scoop of beans came splashing to the floor right in front of them.

Jimmy snatched Pete's tray and held it in front of Christy. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." he winked. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"W-what?" Pete exclaimed, "There's a food fight and you're going to make out under the table?"

"Why not?" Jimmy asked then went back to kissing Christy.

"I'm getting out of here." Petey crawled out and staggered to his feet. Food instantly came flying at his face. He wasn't sure who threw it, but mashed potatoes were now embedded in the fabric of his vest...and in his ear. Yuck! Poor Pete ran towards the exit.

The prefects soon rushed into the room and started tackling the students, catching some in mid throw. Others were outran by the kids, or were assaulted with foot-stomps and nut-grabbing.

Well, maybe it was a not-so typical lunch at Bullworth Academy.


End file.
